


Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

by teateariye



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teateariye/pseuds/teateariye
Summary: 有一天，多米妈妈把萨沙的鼻子给洗掉了......（弥天大雾）萨沙在超市里听到了多米的歌声，并对他一见钟情（bushi
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 疯狂碎碎念
> 
> 这篇真的鸽了很久，鸽到我都不好意思了，所以写得断断续续，逻辑死前后矛盾是肯定的，大家将就着看吧😭😭😭
> 
> 本来只想着写车震来着（我圈必须要有车震！！！！！）但是写了7k还没写到，🌿  
> 越写越多甚至要分两章来写的烂人就是我了。（我保证下一章干全套不会让他们那么容易跑的
> 
> 沙雕直球多×苏帅温柔超市员工灯，一个糟糕的双视角  
> 超市的原型是麦德龙那种，很大的一幢建筑物在公路边，得开车去采购那种大超市。迷惑的是，我们家附近那个麦德龙外面有个露天游乐场，所以......  
> 鼻子洗掉的是本人真人真事😭我妈！把我的噗桑的👃🏻给洗掉了😭😭😭😭  
> 对不起又祸害卡恰了  
> 甚至还祸害了Dennis和🥥（椰就是个工具人反派，没有不好的意思  
> 私设如山，有鼻炎的是我不是多米......没玩过FIFA所以都是编的，但是芒宝妈妈爱你szd😍
> 
> 题目只是盗Dylan Thomas的，当时去看星际穿越复映的时候才突然想起来我还没写完文😂😂
> 
> 文中提到的后街男孩的歌是Straight through my heart，之前没有听过后街男孩的歌（我有罪），因为多米热唱过才去搜的，结果点的第一首就是一见钟情+make out in the car，太神奇了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 我决定放弃打Domi和Sascha了，因为我电脑的垃圾输入法，其他输入法里有的名字倒是很容易打（真的真的对不起
> 
> 我啥都没有，这狗屁不通的玩意跟真人一点关系都没有。

多米回到家，进门看见他的萨沙正极其自闭地蜷缩在阳台的晾衣架上，脸埋在墙壁里。

“哦多米小宝贝，你回来啦！”妈妈从厨房里快步迎出来——多米自知他从未有过这种无上待遇——“你今晚想吃什么呀？”

“额，你不是已经在煮了…吗?”多米只感觉被妈妈非同寻常的灿烂笑脸熏得浑身不自在——哦操，这是她的“对不起我把爷爷的假牙放进汤里面煮了我以为那是切好的番茄”笑脸。

“妈，到底怎么了？”他小心翼翼地问，额头上因外面夏季热浪的汗呼啦啦地流。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，我跟你讲件很搞笑的事，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”妈妈一边笑得跟维也纳国家歌剧院后台里女花腔开嗓一样可怕，一边颠着小碎步到阳台里，“我今天洗衣服的时候顺便把你的企鹅洋娃娃给洗了，洗完往洗衣机里一摸，摸到了一个黑不溜秋的硬东西，我还以为是你爸把车里面的干柠檬揣兜里忘记拿出来了……”然后她一把捞起背对他的萨沙，像举起辛巴一样展示给多米看，“原来那是它的鼻子掉了！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

然后多米就看见了：他的萨沙，没了鼻头，活像纯真版的《火焰杯》里的伏地魔，正可怜巴巴地盯着他。

“你、把、萨、沙、的、鼻、子、洗、掉、了。”多米干巴巴地结论道。

妈妈突然觉得她万事缠身——大概是要回去歌剧院准备演出——来来回回兜兜转转地在阳台里蹦跶，“没事的，我待会拿只旧袜子——哦不，黑色文胸，哎呀随便之类的，给你家莎莎缝个新鼻子好不好，保证创造性转化创新性发展。”她不敢看多米，扭头去欣赏着她半死不活的盆栽。

“他叫萨沙，是只企鹅男宝宝，他本来有个漂亮挺拔的木头鼻子！”多米尖叫道。

“所以你现在是要为了一只企鹅玩意儿朝妈妈发脾气吗？”妈妈危险地眯起了眼睛。

“企鹅玩意儿？！萨沙他不是——”

“不准你这么跟妈妈说话！”妈妈气势汹汹地插着腰吼道。

多米顿时觉得他185的个头在妈妈面前非常不够用，“拿着你那该死的木头鼻子，”妈妈从架子上丢过来一颗黑色的小东西，“然后今晚自己开车去超市买502粘好它！”

多米的脖子畏缩了一下，赶紧捏着还湿漉漉的企鹅鼻子回了房间。

“……然后我的萨沙就变成了个鼻子less的老妖怪！！”多米愤恨地操控着他的芒宝绕过对方的后防往前场赶，“然后我待会还得开车去十公里外的大超市去买胶水！”  
“而且你敢相信吗？那间超市的门口有一个巨他妈大的母婴展柜，有一只奇大无比的毛绒狮子傻憨憨地坐在那——哎呦我这暴躁的老鼻炎。”

话筒那头的Dennis发出嘎嘎狂笑，“放过你妈妈吧，她没把你的萨沙变成企鹅肉煮了就已经算不错了；另祝你即将收获喷嚏鼻涕大礼包啊，多米宝宝。”

“别他妈废话那么多，速战速决，不然待会超市得关门了。”多米咬着牙关飞快转动手指，抓住对方在小禁区的空档，打算让芒宝来个贴地斩——

“芒宝，妈妈爱你！！！”多米气喘吁吁地欢呼，然后飞快地摘下耳机抓上口罩跑去车库。

“操，不要男妈妈！”Dennis的声音余音绕梁。

多米把自己塞进他那驾被妈妈淘汰的高龄甲壳虫，关门时候那狠狠的“咯嘣”一声又一次使他感叹这辆车经过了多少摧残：漆水是扎手的，空调半死不活但消音装置一早就死翘翘了，连排挡杆上的球形把手都一早就被Hugo咬得稀烂。

所以当多米颤颤巍巍地以每小时25英里的时速开着这辆因高温而什么都变得黏糊糊的马口铁罐向超市驶去时，心内总隐隐约约担心它散架。好不容易开进商场的停车场，却发现车位都快被旁边新开的露天游乐场的游客车子占满了，多米恨恨地盯着那些不知道热字怎么写的崽子们在半米落差的海盗船和二十平米的碰碰车场里高声尖叫，心中再次严厉批判资本家为了压榨超市蓬勃发展的母婴用品产业的剩余价值的不择手段。

他把车停在最偏远的一个角落里，穿过停车场的时候，热气从油柏路蒸上来，连同又潮又黏的空气一起挑战他的耐热性，但为了自己颤颤巍巍的老鼻子，他还是选择戴上兜帽口罩和耳机。

像一个谁也不爱的酷盖——多米是这样想的。  
进了超市，他瞄了一眼那只伫立在门口的狗屁狮子——还是一样的傻帽，接着以最快的速度屏住呼吸穿过这个巨大的尘螨感染源，直向后面的五金用品奔去。

但事实证明多米已经实在太久没有涉足这家超市，不一会他就发现自己在这造型奇怪的建筑物深处迷路了。可酷盖是不会慌慌张张像没头苍蝇一样找路的，所以他决定放慢脚步，and enjoy the music。

多米打开“基茨比厄尔第一酷盖の私藏歌单”开始享受90年代的律动，一开始他还想抑制自己，但后面发现这边几个货架根本没人，然后他再也忍不住一边蹦跶一边无声地哼出那美妙的旋律。

他一边晃悠一边发现自己好像真的找到了胶水，“no I can’t resist, and I can’t be hit, I just can’t escape this love~~~”他停在货架前轻浮又不失稳重地扭动，接着他最爱的唱段要来了“Ohhhhh——Soldier do——”

他突然停下来，嘴巴还张得大大的，像是只胖咕咕被掐住了脖子。

透过一层层矮墩墩的胶水，在货架的缝隙里，他看见了在另一头有一双蓝眼睛在看着他，而且它的主人——毫无疑问地——正在疯狂忍笑。

难道他刚刚唱出声了吗？！

“操！”多米咒骂道。

他正想猫腰潜逃的时候，腿上突然传来一阵钝痛，多米被这凶狠的力道直接抡翻在地——

萨沙

“今天是Nick的“姨妈日”””，”Karen朝他挤眉弄眼，但是眼角却是藏不住的疲惫，最近几日他的小宝贝生病了，奶爸也几日没合过眼，“你简直不敢相信，他今天都快把那条可怜的擦汗毛巾给咬烂了。”说着把又一个大纸箱递给梯子上的萨沙。

“只希望他今天开叉车的时候别撞到货架，箱子给滚下来砸断脖子。”萨沙瞥了一眼远处正在倒车的脸色阴沉的同僚，“你先回家睡一觉吧，你要是猝死在这我可就麻烦大了，其他入库登记我来做就好了。”

“唉，萨沙我爱你。”Karen愁眉苦脸地说，顺着萨沙的眼光看向Nick，“开叉车戴耳机，也就这蹄子血厚不怕被主管叼。”

“哎呀别管他了，你快给我滚。”萨沙三步并作两步从梯子上下来把Karen扭送到员工更衣室。

Karen走了，萨沙独自回到货架前的梯子上用平板给入库的机械二齿耙登记，即将关闭的超市里家用型农具货架附近空荡荡的，周遭只有他点屏幕时发出的滴滴声——一如既往地安静得瘆人。

萨沙喜欢上夜班，喜欢躲在夜里总是很安静的后排货架里慢慢地处理货物，既听不到外面孩子的聒噪，也不用处理从外面撞进来的酒鬼。

最重要的，夜晚超市刺眼的白炽灯光使萨沙感到心安，即使他躲在这些钢铁怪兽似的高耸的货架深处，他也能清晰感受到超市在夜里漆黑一片的公路旁熠熠生光。

他哥见萨沙常常夜晚独自驱车回家，就曾小心翼翼地问过他这份工作会不会太过孤独，萨沙笑笑说：“我跟前台收银的胖阿姨关系可都铁的很呢，你们家萨沙宝宝在哪都人气很高的好吗？”

米沙叹了口气，“我知道你不缺朋友，只是怕你夜晚的时候没人陪。”

他每天按部就班地整理货架、出库入库，给晕头转向的大婶指鲜肉栏在哪，抱着走丢了的小孩一边哄一边手忙脚乱地摸糖出来。在夜晚的时候，他孤独吗？他需要人陪伴吗？操，萨沙警告自己，不要被已婚男的感性病毒传染了。

萨沙放下平板，扭了扭酸痛的胳膊，然后把梯子收起来准备推回储物室。

正当他慢慢地推着梯子，经过隔壁五金用品区的时候，他听见一阵踢踢踏踏的脚步声——毛毛躁躁的，像是一个笨拙的胖小孩在跳舞。脚步声越踢越近，他听见了，就在隔壁那一栏货架，那人在唱歌——“And her voice in my car, like I missed you, want you tonight~~~”

要不是他记得歌词，萨沙敢说他绝对认不出这首后街男孩金曲——他妈跟重新谱曲了一样，就没有一句在调上！

萨沙忍不住悄悄走过去看看其人究竟是何方神圣，他溜进过道，弯下腰从货架的缝隙里朝对面望去，然后他看见了。

“Straight through my heart, a single bullet got me, I can’t stop bleeding…..”

忽然之间仿佛有一座360环绕立体声音响围绕着萨沙就地升起，后街男孩的围着他激情演唱；但他大概已经中弹倒地，而凶手正是一个货架之隔的那个男孩，他正无知无觉地晃动着身子，继续哼着他不着调的歌。

他戴着大大的兜帽，包裹住了整个头，只有几个不听话的棕色小卷毛从中逃逸了，正随着他的扭动弹来弹去；他甚至还戴着口罩，但是遮不住那双澄澈的蓝眼睛，在低垂的睫毛下忽闪忽闪。

萨沙微笑起来，但他得忍住不惊扰到那个男孩。侧弯着腰偷看很辛苦，但是萨沙觉得他愿意看这双眼睛看一辈子。

忽然，那双眼睛呆住了，惊得连抬头纹都从卷毛下蹦出来了，就像大象的膝盖一样。

萨沙慌得脚底打滑，他知道自己的行为有多变态，但他还没来得及反应——

“滴、滴、滴，倒车请注意……”那慢悠悠的、可怕的声音从对面货架传来，越逼越近，但萨沙知道，男孩听不见。

一个巨大的黑影袭来，没等萨沙叫出声，对面的男孩就已经消失了。

多米

他躺在地上，疼得甚至没有力气去看到底是什么撞倒了他，只感到那东西好像撞完他以后又离开了。天花板上的白炽灯闪得他头晕，多米唯一能感知到的，是一阵匆匆跑来的脚步声，鞋子摩擦在地上发出短促的尖叫。  
一只大手轻轻地托住他的脑袋，然后多米迷迷糊糊看到一个金色的脑袋挡住了那恼人的灯光，他看到了——啊，是那双蓝眼睛。

“你怎么样？！有没有摔到脑袋？”蓝眼睛焦急地问。  
但是多米头实在太晕，他只能说出他脑子里蹦出来的第一句话：

“我操，这人怎么长那么帅，他妈是天使吧。”

多米觉得自己快晕过去了，他被撞飞的耳机在远处传来微弱的声音： 

In the lights, I heard the loudest noise, 

A gunshot on the floor, 

Straight through my heart, 

She aimed me and she shot me, 

Soldier down…… 

他以为自己会醒在窗明几净的医院里，那个高大帅气、像天使一样的金发帅哥会用他担忧的大眼睛注视着他。但事实上，他在绿茵场上摸爬滚打多年的身体实在是太争气了，等他悠悠转醒的时候多米发现自己还坐在超市地板上，口罩被摘了下来，挨着的货架硌得他脑袋疼。  
“幸好你醒了，不然我大概就要叫救护车了。”他高高大大的身躯笨拙地缩在和多米视平线齐高的地方，显得可笑又可爱。而且，多米的确收获到了帅哥担心的注视。  
这也不亏，多米想到。

“但是你膝盖的伤口的确看起来有点可怕，还有你的胳膊肘……”他蹙起眉毛，仔细地察看多米的腿部。

这时，多米好像才感受到关节部位传来的火辣辣的痛感，“嘶——”在帅哥面前装娇弱的念头在他脑袋里一闪而过，但他还是决定单刀直入，“没事的，我平时踢球也老是擦伤，都习惯了。”

多米正想挣扎着站起身来，但又被天使温柔地摁了回去，“你呆着，你这伤口必须得处理一下，我去员工休息室给你取急救箱。”

哦，他是超市的员工。多米瞄到了他胸口挂着的工作证，但是看不到名字——天，为什么这件平平无奇的、灰扑扑的连体工装裤在他身上都可以那么好看？松垮垮的工作服在他宽阔的肩膀和修长的大腿支撑下线条显得如此贴合，他太高了，一截脚踝从裤脚下露出，但却跟精心设计过似的。多米猜他应该是从秀场下班就直接过来超市了。

傻瓜，就算他穿着南极人保暖内衣套装去参加企业号年会也帅得掉渣好吗？

“亲爱的顾客您好，我们今天的营业时间还有五分钟，请您掌握好时间选购……”超市广播里的温柔姐姐突然开始说话了，多米能想到在他晕过去的时候她大概已经说了几次了。

帅哥转过身，有些懊恼的搔搔脑袋，“额，你可能得立刻走了，很快就有人过来清场，到时候关灯了可就糟糕了，但是你的伤口……”

“没事，”多米抓住货架站起来，“你把东西拿出来，我在外面停车场等你，棕色的甲壳虫。”他看着帅哥满脸的不放心，忍不住笑了，“安啦，我不会走的。”

“对了，我是多米，你叫什么名字？”多米尽量让自己问得随意，希望不要显得那么花痴。

“呃…我叫Alexander…?”为什么帅哥看起来那么不确定自己的名字？？

“Alex，是吗？”他试图打破尴尬。

“其实我是俄裔，所以你可以叫我…萨沙。”

哦豁，萨沙。

萨沙，萨沙，萨沙。

多米觉得他又要晕过去了，等他回到家，他一定给他的萨沙宝宝好好做鼻子整形手术，啊不，大概是要把它供起来了。然后狠狠地亲妈妈一口，让她好好嫌弃自己。

“你没事吧？”帅哥，不，萨沙关切地问。

“没事没事。”他摆摆手，抓上旁边货架上的胶水就往外走，虽然他还是晕乎乎的，但是他怕自己再待下去就会不顾一切地冲上去缠在他真人一比一点五特典珍藏版萨沙身上不肯撒手。

他慢慢地向超市外面走，一边走一边告诫自己不要脑子一热就扑上去，但是他心里面的邪恶双胞胎朵蜜却悄悄钻出来说，多多呀，要是你不抓紧机会，帅哥可就要跑了哟。

偌大的一排收银台，只剩下一个胖阿姨的柜台，她慈眉善目地看着多米给他那瓶胶水结账。多米被她盯得有些难为情，眼睛开始乱瞟，忽然看见柜台上铮亮的避孕套润滑剂套装——“哎呀，这个草莓味的在打折呢，要不要来一个？”胖阿姨笑得更开心了。

没有人会因为一个刚认识十五分钟的人就买套套和润滑剂的，多米警告自己，甚至其中的十分钟你还在晕厥状态。

但朵蜜张牙舞爪地在撺掇他，告诉多米草莓味到底有多可口，萨沙又会有多可口。

鬼使神差，多米抓过一套丢在正滚动的传送栏里。操，死就死吧。

胖阿姨目送着多米离开超市，笑得乐开了花。

他经过门口的巨型毛绒公仔的时候忘记了戴口罩，一出门就开始鼻子痒痒，但又打不出喷嚏，连带着门外的热浪一起激得他浑身是汗。

热烘烘的夜晚掩盖着他有些心虚的脚步，走到车前，他本来想帅气地坐在车盖上摆弄着自己的腿，有机会的话来一场火辣辣的车前盖make out，但无奈他年迈的甲壳虫外漆一片凹凸不平，蹭一蹭只怕衣服都会被勾破。所以他只能敞开车门，坐在驾驶座上，把脚挂在摇下来的车窗上察看自己膝盖上那有些可怖的伤口。

看着看着，他又不禁想起他可爱的萨沙，回味着他宽阔的手掌温柔地托在自己头上，和那双蔚蓝的眼睛小心翼翼地注视着他的神情。

也许萨沙对他也有好感？多米美滋滋地想，那为什么问他名字的时候会显得那么迟疑？多米竭力掏着自己刚刚重启的脑子，回想当时到底发生了啥——

操，他想起来了。

激情热唱、鹅式扭动、还有…疯批表白。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”他甚至还买了避孕套和润滑剂！！萨沙没把他当疯子都已经要偷笑了，多米羞得想连人带车逃去西伯利亚，捂着脸倒在车椅靠垫上一下一下地撞着。

“是不是太疼了，要送你去医院吗？”一个声音在他头顶响起。

哦豁，那么刺激的吗？

从指缝中悄悄瞄着萨沙，多米缓缓放下手，萨沙看起来神色无异，下班换了常服的他还是帅得像下凡救助众生的大天使，和他的小破车格格不入。他大概只是以为多米太疼了——或者已经习惯他那么变态了吧？

“我真的没事，随便消毒一下就好了。”多米努力使自己平静下来。

他在多米面前蹲了下来，稳稳地把他的腿从车窗上扳下来放在自己大腿上，“会硌到疼的。”说着，他拿出装在塑料袋里的消毒用品，然后扭开双氧水给他清洗伤口。  
“看起来应该不用缝针，伤口也很干净。”萨沙还在细细地察看他的膝盖，多米感受着双氧水在伤口上滋滋作响的酥麻感，扭过头尽量不去看满膝盖的白泡泡。

停车场旁边的游乐场已经结束了今天的营业，孩子们的呱呱叫已经听不见了，只有旋转木马塔还安静地亮着五颜六色的光，斑驳地投影在萨沙脸上。

“真的很对不起，我的同事Nick，他…今天心情不太好，所以给叉车倒车的时候误伤你了。”萨沙一边给他的胳膊缠上厚厚的绷带一边抬起头，眼里尽是真诚的歉意，一块昏暗的黄色光晕恰好照在他眼睛上，蓝眼睛闪烁着奇异的光芒。

多米凝视着着他的眼睛，心脏好像被攥着了一样。他并不关心萨沙讲了什么，只是觉得好像…好像能从他的眼睛里看到水波粼粼的海面。

他以前从不相信一见钟情之类的狗屁，但在那一瞬间，他忽然有一种朱丽叶似的决绝：要是他已经结过婚，那么坟墓便是我的婚床。他除了名字以外对面前的男孩一无所知，但他也不期望从他身上得到什么——一吻，就能涤清他的罪孽。

“你的胳膊肘…可能得拿酒精洗一下了，双氧水用完了。”多米胡思乱想之际，萨沙已经把他的腿安放在车沿上，站了起来看他的胳膊——这样他们之间的距离就更近了：萨沙弯着腰，头低低地垂在车门下，挡住了背后迷离的光线；他的脸庞在黑暗中显得那样清晰。

多米看入迷了。

“啊草草草草草草！”突然传来的尖锐痛感令多米忍不住尖叫起来——萨沙真是个尽忠职守的医护人员啊，一瓶酒精狠狠地淋在他擦伤的胳膊肘上，连他被摔伤的时候都没那么疼过。

但是大约胳膊上还有干涸的血迹要洗干净，萨沙没有理会他的叫唤，抓着他的手还在细细地拿消毒棉布擦着伤口附近，多米疼得更厉害了，浑身冒着冷汗在椅子上扭来扭去，挣扎之中他屁股压着的一袋东西掉了下来——

印着超市logo的塑胶袋静静地车底下，没等多米反应过来， 萨沙已经眼疾手快地倾身把它捡了起来，多米只能眼睁睁地看着他打开袋子，观摩里面的胶水以及…套套和草莓味的润滑剂。

他从出超市就开始痒痒的鼻子终于发作了，“阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！”狂打五个喷嚏，多米不知道这是否能够化解一点点发情被抓包的尴尬。

大概是不能的。

萨沙

一片胶着的寂静在二人当中蔓延，一半是因为热，一半是因为尴尬。那个叫多米的男孩不敢看他，虽然车里很暗，但是萨沙仿佛能看到他通红的脸。

萨沙突然明白下班经过门口的时候，收银台的胖阿姨为什么那么开心了。

“您有看见刚刚走出去那个男孩子吗？腿上有伤的？”他下班的时候忍不住问同来打卡的胖阿姨。

“哦，他腿上有伤呀，怪不得走路有些磕磕绊绊的。怎么，萨沙你们认识呀？”他看到胖阿姨眼睛都亮起来了。

“对，我现在去停车场找他。”

“哎呀，萨沙你待会得轻点，人家有伤呢知道吧？”胖阿姨谆谆教导。

萨沙皱了皱眉头，虽然他平时糙，但是照顾伤员的时候他还是很乖的好伐？

“好的好的，您记得回去路上小心啊！”萨沙无心久留，匆匆离去。

停车场又黑又热，和光亮凉爽的超市内部形成鲜明的对比。超市营业结束后的停车场空荡荡的，只在角落里有一辆小小的甲壳虫，车门敞开着，一条漂亮精致得不像男孩子的腿挂在车窗上。

萨沙并不想承认他在幻想这条腿挂在自己肩膀时的样子。

但当他听见多米在车里嚎着什么的时候，像直觉一样的保护欲又涌上来叫嚣着要把多米搂在怀里。

他的伤口并无大碍，但是当萨沙抓着脚踝把他的腿挪到自己大腿上的时候、他给他清洗伤口的时候，紧张得简直无法抑制手指的抖动。

而当他捡起那袋计生用品的时候，萨沙心里是五味杂陈的：长得好看的男孩子，买草莓味的回家和同样漂亮的女朋友过夜。

但看着多米羞得通红的脸，却不同于他所想象的光明磊落和游刃有余——有没有一点可能，胖阿姨是对的？

在他被自己龌龊的想法吓到之前，萨沙听见多米——他还靠在椅子上不愿直视萨沙，声音因为刚才的喷嚏还有点喘，说：“对不起，我也没试过这样，大概我真的是精虫上脑……”

“但是我是真的想和你做爱。”

萨沙笑了，蹲下来第一次捧起对方的脸，让他好好看着那双因害羞和鼻炎而湿漉漉的大眼睛。这个名为多米的男孩子，萨沙觉得他真的捉摸不透：他在超市里唱歌蹦跶，在晕过去之前还要死命夸自己帅，到现在因为想和一个刚认识不到半个小时的人做爱而害羞到缩成一团，这一切的一切，都像多米唱的歌一样离谱。

但他很快乐，快乐得快要疯掉了，因为他从未如此愿意去满足一个人的愿望。

“好，那我们做。”

萨沙闭上眼睛，贴上多米的嘴唇去感受男孩香甜的气息。多米的睫毛在疯狂地翕动，轻轻地搔着萨沙脸上的皮肤——大概是震惊吧。但他很快就欲求不满了，他边接吻边站起来，把萨沙扯到驾驶座上，像一条灵巧的小蛇一样爬到他身上，肉乎乎的手在萨沙两侧乱摸。

萨沙担心他膝盖上的伤口，想松开嘴唇起身，但却被多米捏着肩膀摁回去。他气喘吁吁地把椅子往后调，直到那嘎吱作响的玩意碰到后排座椅，然后欺身上去，眼神迷离地舔舐着萨沙的眼睑、鼻梁和两片嘴唇。

他的唾液在萨沙脸上蒸发的时候散发着丝丝凉意，连同他轻轻撕咬着自己下颌线的嘴唇一起，使萨沙呻吟出声。他很热，但他身上的男孩更热，两具滚烫的躯体贴在一起，老迈的驾驶座因不堪两个高个子的体重而发出刺耳的声音，粗重的喘息充斥着狭小的车厢。萨沙只觉得他硬得快要爆炸了。

大概多米也是这样，他把萨沙的T恤粗暴地卷起来，用脸庞急切地蹭着他的胸膛，手探下去快速地解开萨沙运动裤的裤腰带，把他的老二扯出来，用掌根揉搓着，那有些粗糙的掌纹使萨沙不禁倒吸一口冷气，摔回椅子上。

车厢中多米立在萨沙身上，头几乎擦在车顶盖上，他的脸晦暗不明，但萨沙能感受到他脸上那近乎狂热的表情，就仿佛他们是在抓紧最后一晚偷情，明日罗密欧就要被流放到曼多亚，他们只能在云雀来临之前感受彼此。萨沙不知道这有多少是因为性，又有多少是因为他，还是他和多米一起深陷在情欲泥潭之中。

他看着多米迅速地钻到车座下方，被欲望蒸昏了头脑的男孩果敢地将他的阴茎用舌头勾着一口咽到深处，太用力以至于被顶到呛住了，但又不愿松口只能把它含在咽喉里来回蠕动，一边蹭着萨沙的耻毛一边发出闷闷的呜咽。

多米的嘴里又湿又热，那条可怕的舌头更让萨沙觉得自己喘得像个风炉，他探下去摸多米的脸，多米抬起头来看着他，汗湿的卷发一绺绺搭在额头上。他盯着萨沙，但舌头并没有停下对前端的骚扰，萨沙在座椅上难耐地蠕动起来；他并没有说话，但是在喘息和低吟的间隙，萨沙在他亮晶晶的眼睛里看到了所有的痴迷与骚动——十六世纪的贵族少女也许不会跪在车里给人口交，但是挽留情人最后一夜的心情是一样的。

多米并没有打算忍耐，他的手在黑暗的车座底下动作着，发出窸窸窣窣的声音——萨沙能从他急不可耐的手臂活动中看出他在纾解自己。萨沙觉得自己快了，捏着多米的后颈想捅进更深的地方，多米仿佛能感受到共鸣，用力地用口腔吸附住性器，一边加快手上的速度，萨沙甚至能看见他脸颊上的凹陷。

快了，快了，只需要再深一点，再深一点。

萨沙像一条濒死的鱼一样在驾驶座上动弹着，他难以控制自己捏着多米颈子的力道，铁定留下了一道道羞耻的红痕；另一只手想揪着什么，却怎么也摸不到车把手，乱甩的时候甚至好像还砸到了什么——

突然间，仿佛车外旋转木马那诡异的迪斯科光线飘了进来，一个个斑斓的光圈悬浮在萨沙眼前，然后被炙热的感官刺激融化为一道炫目的白光。

他听见多米在他双腿之间低哼一声，然后软绵绵地倒在他大腿上，哑着嗓子说：“操，我们完蛋了。”

顺着多米的目光，萨沙望向他身边的排挡杆：被狠狠地折断了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有，就是车，但是本大烂人越写越废，越写越多，不仅排挡杆没修好，还写出了最烂的车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家中秋节快乐鸭！！！！（虽然已经过了，但是咱过巴黎时间好吗😂
> 
> 送给那位要去苏格兰读书的姐妹！！！！希望你在那边一切平安顺利哟（一直好怕我没写完你就去了😂😂😂😘
> 
> 这篇东西是开学之后才开始写的，但是在六人间宿舍里面开车真的是一件非常非常困难的事情，即使是我自己一个人躲在床上面写，也觉得太羞耻了😭😭所以一直写写停停写写停停，拖到了10月份。而且整篇文就很碎，极度ooc，前后画风不对，bug超多，请大家将就着看😭😭😭
> 
> 写完之后觉得还有前文一些线索没有对上，后续也还有发挥的空间，所以可能后面还会写个小番外的样子😍😍😍
> 
> 请小企鹅🐧和小狮子🦁在罗兰加洛斯加油鸭💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻

多米

“哦操……”

多米人都傻了，他还处于高潮强烈的余韵之中，晕乎乎的无法思考，但脑袋拼死拼活地给他传递了一个信号：多米，你人没了。

他虚弱地扒拉在萨沙长长的大腿上，愁眉苦脸道：“这破车今晚咋办啊！”多米想到妈妈发现自己把家里祖传的宝贝车给弄坏了，脖子后面就直发凉；更可怕的是，妈妈大概还会让他自己做兼职赚够修车的钱，而在此之前，他每天都得早起大半个钟搭轨道上学……

虽然他平时是个勤奋学习的好孩子，但让他过度早起的话，他也是基茨比厄尔第一懒睡宝啊……

想到这里，多米泪都快滴下来了，绝望地把头埋在萨沙腿间，轻轻撞着，“这车怎么那么烂啊日！”

“其实这车也没有太烂……”顶上的萨沙突然开口道，“是我刚刚太激动了，真的很对不起。”

“真的吗？”多米顿时抬起头，拿亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他。他并不责怪萨沙，高冷帅哥能被他弄到失去控制，只能证明他是真·口活儿之神。

“额…好吧，你这车像是在酸水里泡过一样…”帅哥坦言道。

虽然萨沙完全get错了重点，但是并不妨碍多米的得意，他笑眯眯地爬起来去拿纸巾，但是身体又无可避免地贴到了萨沙身上。多米能敏锐地感知到身下人若有若无的尴尬——毕竟大家还裤子没穿、鸡儿耷拉着，可是多米还是忍不住想调戏他。

多米故意把膝盖顶到萨沙两膝中间，再次立在他身上，低头看着萨沙。即使刚刚两人才难舍难分、几把射爆，但是萨沙的第一反应还是轻轻仰起头想去吻他——仿佛他们并不是在超市偶遇的露水情人，而是正处在热恋期难以自抑的恋人。

多米低头盯着他的眼睛，自己的头发低低地擦着对方的额头，眼里闪着粘稠的欲望，手忍不住又抚上了萨沙的颈脖，心里仿佛有什么东西要溢出来了一样。

冷静，多米尼克，别他妈像个刚刚学会打飞机的初中生。他警告自己说，竭力抑制住心里疯狂叫嚣着的朵蜜。

他很喜欢萨沙，在这短短的半个小时里面，喜欢得过了头。但现在脑子终于开始慢慢地运转起来了：其实他对身下这个高大的男孩子除了名字以外一无所知，他不知道萨沙多少岁了、住在哪里，甚至连他是否单身都不知道。他可能也很喜欢多米——但这种热情只会持续一晚上，明早等他踏进超市上班的时候，他就会忘掉多米，又恢复成那个冷静自持的超市职员。

多米知道他这样恶意揣测人家并不对，但是和萨沙在一起实在太过梦幻，引得他少有地患得患失起来。  
“操，待会再亲吧，我满嘴精液的味道。”多米笑着起开身，嘴唇轻轻地擦过萨沙的嘴角，然后轻巧地翻下身去尾箱拿水漱口。

在车尾箱里面已经闷热了的水缓缓地冲荡着嘴里咸腥的味道，思绪不断涌进多米逐渐冷静下来的脑袋，使他愈发意识到自己刚刚干了什么：他，给一个素不相识的超市员工在自己车里口交了——情难自控地。自己连在糜烂的高中时期都没干过的事，今晚却莫名其妙地做了个彻底。他的行为让自己感到羞耻，他们之间仿佛与生俱来的契合和熟稔使他害怕；如今他已经从刚刚那梦境般的情欲纠缠跌回现实，他不知道接下来要和萨沙怎么办，他甚至不知道今晚要怎么回家。

刚刚在车椅下跪着的膝盖现在越来越疼了，火辣辣的痛感自手脚的关节处一直蔓延到心脏。

多米听见萨沙从车里下来——穿好裤子了——慢慢地走向他，说：“刚才的事……我真的很抱歉。”他的眼里是真诚的歉意，但这使多米更加彷徨——他告别别的一夜情对象的时候也是用这种可怜巴巴的表情的吗？

他努力装出淡定的表情，但事实上鼻子酸的很，眼泪都快要掉下来了：“没关系，大家都是成年人了，如果你想走的话大可以走，现在也晚了。”多米别过了头。

萨沙盯着他，眉头紧皱在眉心划出了一条深深的坑，半晌没有说话。然后他绕到车尾，想要看着多米的脸，多米觉得自己快哭出来了扭来扭去不想让他看见，萨沙干脆一把抓住他，让这个不安分的小卷毛好好听他说话。  
“我说对不起，是因为你的车，至于那一发口活，我是打死不会因此道歉的，知道了吗？”

多米还在挣扎着，萨沙攥得更紧了。“我不会随便在超市看到一个顾客就跟着他到车上做爱的，我亲你也好、和你上床也好，都是因为你想，我也想，而且你可能不知道我有多想。”

萨沙的声音很轻，但是很坚定。无法动弹的多米被萨沙眼睛里炙热的渴望震慑住了，仿佛一个跋山涉水的寻宝者终于找到了梦寐以求的宝藏一样。

“可能对于你来说，次序很重要。我们在超市里看对了眼，交换了电话号码，晚上回去我会给你发一条“回家了吗”，然后躺在床上翻来覆去等你的回复，在几番心理斗争之下开始视奸你的ins和Facebook。周末的时候我终于鼓起勇气问你要不要出来吃冰淇淋，你嘲笑我居然喜欢吃草莓味的，但是还是咯咯笑着答应了下次一起去看电影。然后晚上告别的时候我们会接吻，直到一个月以后你终于在我家过夜。”

“但是对我来说其实是一样的，先牵手也好，先在车里口了一发也好。因为到头来我还是愿意花很多很多的时间和你在一起，散步、聊天、吃饭和做爱。” 萨沙的手再次摸上了多米的脸庞，用拇指轻轻摩挲着。“我已经等了很久很久，才在那个货架后面发现了你，所以让那些东西见鬼去吧，所有的所有，我都想和你做，做无数次。”

“操，你他妈要不要那么煽情！”多米感到眼泪哗啦啦地就掉下来了，并不仅仅是因为误会萨沙的羞愧，更多是因为他突如其来的告白。

萨沙一直直勾勾地盯着他掉眼泪，多米本来并不以哭（他不是哭！他只是掉眼泪！）为耻，但还是忍不住把头埋到对方肩膀上面，任由眼泪打湿萨沙的衣服。

一开始他还能无声地流眼泪，到了后来又想起萨沙说的想和他一直在一起（反正大概就这个意思），他就开始抽噎，到后面哭得连气都快顺不过来了，萨沙只能捏着他脖子，把他提起来让多米透气。

多米实在太过羞耻，他几万年没有在别人面前哭过鼻子了——更何况是在萨沙面前！他看着萨沙的关切的眼神，脸都快烧起来了，一抽一抽地问：“所以你真的喜欢吃草莓味的雪糕啊？”

萨沙愣了一秒，旋即露出了一个大大的笑颜，“对，我喜欢草莓味的。”

然后多米又想起自己买的草莓味润滑剂，觉得当时要不是因为自己脑子一抽，现在也不至于那么丢脸，眼泪就更停不下来了。

萨沙滑下去，手搂着多米的腰，头靠在他肩膀上，听着多米停不下来的抽噎忍不住笑了，轻轻地晃着他等他哭完。

等到怀里的人渐渐止住了哭声，他抬起头来说：“好啦，我去员工停车场把车开过来送你回家吧。”

？？？？这就回家了？且不说多米并不想回家面对妈妈的震怒，更不用说他……“别呀，最近我们家装修，我傻弟弟跟我住一房呢。况且超市不会无缘无故打折的，肯定是因为这套套或者小草莓快过期了，得赶紧用完——”  
操。我在说什么。

多米捂住了自己作孽的嘴巴。

萨沙

萨沙觉得现在他面前这个男孩子说什么也不会再让他感到惊奇了，但是他乐于见到多米因为自己的言行发窘的可爱模样。

上一秒还在梨花带雨，下一秒又可以想着怎么和他滚到床上。这很多米。

他们从相见到现在不过短短半个小时，但萨沙知道他为什么突然开始冷淡，为什么哭，为什么笑，就像从小和他一起长大一样。

就像从他们看见那断掉的排挡杆，他就清晰地感知到了身上男孩的异样——仿佛他在尽力抑制自己。

不去吻他。拒绝他。甚至让他走。

萨沙对多米其实是一样的一无所知，但萨沙对他有一种天然的熟悉与信任，来自他在超市里的唱歌跳舞，来自于他向自己求爱时通红的脸但果敢的吻。他的男孩敏感却乐观，羞涩而大胆，纯洁又诱惑人心，他只想快点把多米攥在手里。

他的男孩。

萨沙明白这是他要奉献自己的一切的时候了。多米需要他完全的信任，而他也不想再让多米在暧昧和猜忌的漩涡中受苦——有人爱让恋人受暧昧之苦，从而让自己显得不要太过急切，但萨沙毫不介意：他只想让多米知道他有多急切地想献上自己。

他把自己剖开，向多米表露心迹，说了一番连在Mischa婚礼上都没有那么煽情的话，惊喜地发现这话对多米受用的程度堪比把曼妥思放进冰可乐里。刚才人还在他怀里哭。

当然，现在萨沙要开始他新的奥德赛了：把多米带回家，然后把套套和小草莓用完。

前提是他没在回家路上把人吃干抹净。

“好，我去把车开过来。”

萨沙把车开过来的时候，发现男孩正站在停车场的自动贩售机旁边，歪着脑袋好像在挑着啥，现在超市的灯光全都熄灭了，空荡荡的停车场只剩下彻夜工作的贩售机还在孜孜不倦地亮着灯，他能从贩售机的玻璃上看到男孩蓝眼睛的倒影。

“你要喝点啥吗？”多米朝他喊道。

他下了车，走向那个自己消费了无数次的贩售机，然后越过多米脑袋往最上面一排的冰可乐摁了一下，“我要可乐。”其实他是有点心焦。

“嗯...你有啥推荐吗？”但是，多米却摆出一副要挑Covermark粉底色号的样子，专心致志地看着货架，蓝眼睛溜溜地转。

最后他要了一罐红牛，“保持体力，通宵作战嘛，”多米说。

多米

多米觉得自己像是个精神分裂，一会怂得要死，一会又勇字当头，这不，他在车上盯着萨沙抓着方向盘的手又开始想入非非，进了萨沙的小公寓闻到他身上那股好闻的气味又忍不住害羞。现在，他坐在萨沙偌大的床上（因为人家真的很高，刚刚萨沙解释过了）抱着膝盖，身上满是萨沙沐浴露的味道，听着萨沙在隔壁浴室冲凉的水声陷入沉思。

他给Dennis打电话，但是那崽子没理他，他甚至想去Moritz的意见，但最后还是忍住了。

你只能靠你自己。多米想到。你是要平平无奇地打一炮呢，还是要轰轰烈烈一击制胜捕获男心？朵蜜又悄悄地跑出来了挠他痒痒了，多米只感到红牛在他胃里灼烧。  
浴室里的水声停了，萨沙走进房间，只围了条浴巾。真你妈完美身材。多米感叹道。

多米咬咬牙，把衣服裤子都扒拉掉，只剩下内裤，倾身从床头柜把小草莓拿过来，倒了一点在手指上，尝试性地伸进嘴巴里舔了舔，被甜腻的草莓香精甜到打了个哆嗦。

“哇哦，真他妈草莓味，不过你应该会喜欢的。”剩下的润滑液从他的手指一直往下流。

多米感受到萨沙的目光一直黏在他身上，决定不再看他，背过身去继续往手上倒润滑液。

“说说看，你刚才说如果我们按流程谈恋爱，忍了一个月之后终于滚上了你家的床，然后你打算对我怎么办。”  
多米仿佛能听见萨沙吞口水的声音。

“把我浑身都啃一遍，然后明天不知道怎么上学？还是把你那长长的手指捅进我的屁股里？那你可能得慢慢滑进去，我有段时间没开张了。”

多米说着自己内裤后面扒下来，把沾满润滑液的手指伸进臀缝里。润滑液有点凉，内裤还在禁锢着他的大腿，但他还是尽力把屁股撅起来。

多米感到自己连耳朵都在发烫，他把头埋在枕头不敢看身后的萨沙，但是还在尽力继续他的表演。

小草莓乖乖流进臀缝中，打湿了外围，多米的手指跟上去，轻轻地动作着让自己放松，直至手指可以慢慢滑进去。久违的刺激让他忍不住把屁股翘得更高，头用力地顶在了枕头上。

摸索了一会，可算是摸到了那该死的前列腺，多米如愿以偿地发出了甜美的呻吟，屁股还在留恋地吸着手指，但腿已经有些软了，半瘫在床上。

突然，多米感到床的那一边陷了下来，然后一只长长的手臂把他的腰用力捞了起来，一个赤裸、宽阔的胸膛贴上了他的后背。

“不是问我的sex fantasy吗？怎么你自己全做了？”他咬着多米的耳垂轻轻地问，有些粗重的热气搭在多米的颈脖上，让多米整个人往前缩，手指也顾不上了，滑了出来。

萨沙当然不会让他就那么轻易逃了，一手拉住他的腰把他扳回来，另一只手顺着多米滑溜溜的臀缝伸了进去，萨沙的手指要比他的长的多，新鲜的触感让多米不住地呜咽起来。

“既然是幻想，那肯定display only啊——啊！”多米气喘吁吁地对着枕头嘴硬道，可惜效果不佳。

几个来回的深入，多米已经觉得自己快死在萨沙那天杀的手指上了，整个人像熟透的小虾一样在床单上滚来滚去，偏偏萨沙还不愿意帮他把内裤全脱下来，只一心一意地做着手指上的劳作，直到多米死死抵在枕头上求饶：“萨沙，萨沙，求你了，你再不进来我就要射了。”

终于等萨沙恋恋不忘地把湿漉漉的手指抽出来，多米一边趴着喘气一边把内裤给扭掉，听着身后套套被撕开的声音，想悄咪咪地从枕头缝里面看又太害羞（你刚刚可一点都不怂的啊？！？！），更脸红心跳了。但是萨沙也不会让他独自害羞，这不，又把他给翻过来，看他怎么面红耳赤。

多米连忙把人搂下来亲嘴，不想被人看见满脸春情的样子。萨沙顺从地软绵绵地回吻着他，但是那套着滑溜溜套子的物什却在硬邦邦地戳着多米的腹部。等多米被这绵软化骨的亲法亲到头昏脑涨的时候，他听见那人抱怨道：“不是你要我进来的吗？”

这时，多米才抬起头来和萨沙对视——和刚刚在昏暗的车厢中完全不一样，这要亲密得多，赤裸的身躯、交汇的眼神和即将交融的身体，令多米几近喘不过气来。

他知道现在说什么都会很俗，只能乖顺地打开双腿迎接萨沙。萨沙低头望着他，眼神里流露出某种怜爱和亲切。多米感到自己缓缓地被挤开，屏住了呼吸，而身上的人正着迷地盯着他，放纵姿势和脉脉含情的关注两者结合起来的表情简直楚楚动人，完美无瑕，以至于多米不忍再看，只好闭上了眼睛。

细碎的吻伴随着萨沙进出的动作不住地落在多米的脸颊、锁骨和胸膛上，把多米在今晚早些时候的在车上给的吻悉数还给了他。萨沙动作得并不急，但是每一下都很深，顶得多米高声呻吟，而他并不以此为耻。

多米的大腿贴着萨沙的，能清晰地感受到他每一次动作时肌肉的舒张，在进得最深的时候，萨沙会发出不自觉的低吟，矫健的大腿紧紧地绷着。他觉得自己陷入了一种飘飘然的境地之中，自腹部窜起来的热度蔓延到全身，升腾成一个充满了气喘、呻吟的草莓味的梦境。

他觉得他快了，用小腿的动作催促着萨沙快点，萨沙欣然应允，抵着他的脖子开始加快频率。这感觉太过强烈，多米觉得他叫唤得快要哭出来了，他只想求萨沙把手伸下去——

“嘡啷！”门外传来什么声音，但是多米不想理会。

“萨沙！你就不能有点交代吗？说好了十点半来我家拿鸡蛋又不来——”一把无奈地声音从客厅传来。

床上两个交叠的人僵住了，喘着粗气瞪着对方。萨沙一脸惊恐，多米体内的那玩意明显地抽动了一下，给他本就过分敏感的身体再添柴火，嘴边溢出一声呜咽。

萨沙连忙捂住他的嘴巴，朝门外吼道：“我下班下得晚，回来就打算睡了！”

“我的好弟弟啊，你就不能发条信息给我吗？！”哦豁，原来是愤怒的哥哥半夜查房。

萨沙的手大，一盖把多米鼻子都盖住了，多米憋气不过但又不敢出声，身上又被紧紧压着，没办法只能把舌头伸出来疯狂舔萨沙的手掌暗示他快点让自己喘气。

“你在房间里干嘛啊？”哥哥终于起了疑心。

“洗完澡准备睡了，你也早点回去吧！”萨沙的哀切几乎要溢出来了。

另一厢多米都已经舔到唾液都开始打湿自己下巴了，但萨沙还是无动于衷，多米只能龇起牙开始咬他的手掌，用小虎牙用力地啃，希望给自己撑开一点空气流通的空间。

“那好吧，我先走了，早点睡。”哥哥半信半疑，但总算是走了。

听着大门被关上的声音，萨沙终于把手慢慢放下，但多米总觉得他眼神有些不大对。

“多米，你又在使坏吗？”萨沙的表情晦暗不明。

多米委屈地咬着湿乎乎的嘴唇说：“哪有啊！是你手太——”

他的话被一声惊呼打断，萨沙把他的腿抬了起来挂在自己肩膀上，然后开始狠狠地报复他，次次都用力往前列腺上碾。

多米这次是是真的哭出了声，呜呜地求饶着，身体被紧紧地折叠着，所有的感官都聚集到了下半身。他想射，但是萨沙抓着他的手不让碰他那硬得流水的性器，只让它硬邦邦地戳着自己的小腹。

“萨沙，萨沙，萨沙，求你了......”他口齿不清地念叨着。  
等到萨沙终于高抬贵手照顾他的小兄弟的时候，没撸两下多米就尖叫着射了，浑身颤抖半天没缓过来，连萨沙什么时候完事的都不太清楚，只感到他终于放下了自己疲软的双腿，然后重重地倒在他身上。

多米模模糊糊地听到他用俄语嘟囔了几句，听着他的呼吸慢慢平复下来，然后一同陷入了沉沉的睡眠，仿佛他刚刚没有吨吨吨灌完一罐红牛一样。

“早上好，现在是上午-7点30分！早上好，现在是上午7点30分......”甜腻而虚假的电子声强行将他从睡梦中捞了出来——多米设这个傻逼闹钟只是为了恶心最近和他同房睡觉的傻莫，但他昨晚在超市时当机立断把手机调成静音的时候却忘了关闹钟，好了，现在成功地恶心到自己了（他还幻想过一秒钟被人口醒）。

但当多米把手机从一片狼藉的床头柜上面掏出来一看，立刻就被一打的未接来电给吓醒了。他把自己从萨沙的怀里慢慢扭出来，捡起裤子轻手轻脚地溜出房门，蹲在阳台上给Moritz打电话（他实在不知道萨沙哥哥住在哪里，万一瞄到了呢），希望好弟弟觉悟够高能帮自己打好掩护。

“嘟...嘟...”没响两下，Moritz就接了。这不正常。

“怎么啦，我的好哥哥？”他干巴巴地说。

“Mo，怎么周末也那么早起呢？“多米也不知道该说什么好。

“你大清早打电话过来就是为了问这个吗？听起来你也不是宿醉啊好哥哥。”多米觉得Moritz的声音有点奇怪，莫名杂音就有点多——莫非他在厕所蹲坑？

“不是，我昨晚忘了说我去了Dennis家，妈没发现吧？”多米老紧张了，攥紧了手机。

“哦？你昨晚去的Dennis家？”Moritz不咸不淡地问。

“是啊，我去他家打FIFA来着，周末嘛......”多米硬着头皮撒谎，不知道为什么，弟弟这语气让他感到害怕，就好像...就好像是他妈在盘问他一样。

“所以，Dennis是一边和咱们爹吃宵夜一边和你打FIFA吗？”

多米知道他瞒不下去了，但他不知道要怎么和弟弟交代他跟了一刚认识半个钟的男人回了家上了床过了夜，“啊这.....你听我说，我昨晚就是去逛完超市以后...去泡吧了！”

“泡吧泡了一晚上是吗？”他不明白为什么弟弟还是那么漫不经心，简直跟做庭审笔录一样。

“......对。”

“好哇！Dominic Thiem！小兔崽子胆儿还挺肥，学会通宵泡吧了是吧？有本事你回家来，跟你妈对喝，看谁喝得过谁！“妈妈震怒的声音突然从手机里冲出来，吓得多米差点把手机都丢了，他终于明白为啥Moritz的声音听起来有些奇怪...原来这崽子一直在外放。

妈妈已经挂了电话，耳边只有忙音的嘟嘟嘟响，他的腿已经麻了，待会站起来非得疼死不可，但是多米还蹲在地上一动不动，脑子里多语循环播放着一句话：哦豁，完蛋。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点小片段，算是后续叭，会持续更的（做个八天限定袁隆平（flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去了个海岛，东西很好吃，但网很差，球赛直播是看不了了，只能写写东西😂一天吐一点吧，大家随便看看就好。
> 
> 希望萨沙的🤧快点好起来呀，🐧同志继续加油

Sascha the Penguin 

我是萨沙。可爱的企鹅那只，不是那个把我们家多米拐跑了那男的。

那天妈妈提着我的头把我放进洗衣机里的时候，我还没有意识到我的鹅生会发生那么大的变化，直到我被泡在芳香剂和消毒液混合的泡泡漩涡里，鼻子随着洗衣机转速不断提高，一下一下地撞着坚硬的洗衣机内壁。

一下接着一下，好了，我的鼻子消失在那片泛着白色泡泡的海洋里，杳无踪迹。

其实这并不疼，只是当我从洗衣机出来，视觉恢复清明的时候，视线下方那块黑色的阴影，莫得了。风吹着我残缺的脸，凉飕飕的。

多米对我的毁容很愤怒，这是当然的，他一直把我放在心尖尖上。这个男人，他愿意为了我，深夜驱车十公里，去给我买胶水，义无反顾。

但是我等啊等，等啊等，等到天都亮了，多米还没回来。我望着泛着鱼肚白的天空，千支针，插在心。

我能隐隐约约听到妈妈焦急又生气地和Moritz在讨论着多米的去向，觉得自己就像一个过分要求男朋友的傻逼，现在男人为了我远征未归，本人一边承受着婆婆的辱骂冷眼，一边独自在家默默垂泪。有点夸张了。

幸好没过多久多米就回来了——在接受妈妈疾风暴雨般的家庭教育和禁足大礼后（虽然已经是大学生了，但由于昨晚情节过于严重，决定提高刑罚），终于垂头丧气地走进房里。

本以为这孩子很伤心难过，谁知道坐了两秒钟，竖着耳朵听见Moritz走了，突然就咯咯笑翻在床上，滚了好几圈，觉得不好意思又埋在枕头上偷偷笑出声。

然后这男的终于，时隔近12个小时以后，将目光看向了我。

哼，男人，终于想起我了吗？

他坐过来，紧紧地搂住了我，挤得我毛都快炸了。这时候我进一步地发现了多米的不对劲：他露出来的颈脖上有一道道奇怪的红痕；身上的味道也不对了——他身上有别人的香水味，是我没鼻子也能犯的罪。

“萨沙，萨沙，萨沙，谢谢你......”多米羞怯地小小声说，“要是没有你，我也不会遇见他。”

？？？？什么东西？？？？我直接他妈直接一个好家伙，房子塌了。

“今天早上他送我回来的时候，问我要不要做他男朋友，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”多米翻过来，把我举在半空中，笑得眼睛都弯了。

男人，注意点好吗？你笑得法令纹都挤出酒窝了。我用呆滞痴肥的眼神鄙夷着他。

他给Dennis打电话，“跟你说件事，我昨晚遇到一个男生......”

“不是吧多米尼克，我在和你爹吃宵夜，你他妈在超市和人家调情？？？“哦我亲爱的Dennis，我用我的鼻子打赌，他们绝对不止口头调情。

果然，多米连耳朵根都红透了，“没有啦！我们也没说啥......”

电话那头沉默了。

“你和他睡了。”Dennis干巴巴地宣布。

“没有！我们不是一夜情，我和他是认真的！”多米急忙解释。

“所以你现在是，在超市遇见一野男人，当晚和他滚上床以后决定认真发展关系？？多米宝宝呀，这可不是十六世纪好吗？没人睡了你就要负责的！”Dennis苦口婆心道。

听见没有！醒醒吧，男人！我用我的幻鹅肢疯狂摇他脖子。

“哎呀，你不懂！”多米一副让人操心的14岁少女模样，真怕那男的待会突然跳上窗台来。

“不过，我想问问你，最近你回学校的时候能不能捎上我？”

“......好哇合着原来你打电话来是为了这个，炫耀男朋友之后还要奴役我！你想peach呢！！！”

看吧，不止我一个人觉得你这事人神共愤。

但显然多米无视了群众的愤怒，随后一天，我都处于随时随地被亲、抱、丢上半空的炼狱状态中，Dennis，Moritz, 随便来个人带走我吧！！！

所以，鼻子你打算什么时候给爷安回去？

很快我就见到了那个野男人，最气的莫过于他居然也叫萨沙？？？这什么过分的抄袭行为啊，企鹅撇嘴。个子高长得帅妈妈爱了不起啊？

好吧，大家的确都很喜欢他，这不，没过一会就放他进我们房间了——当然他也没胆子当着我的面干啥。

“最后认识一下，这是萨沙。”多米领着那个“冒牌”萨沙过来，抱起我给他看。“你知道我当时为啥听见你名字呆住了吧？真的好巧，我当时就是去超市买胶水给萨沙粘鼻子来着。”

”真好啊。”那个萨沙说，然后紧紧地抱住了多米，把我挤成了企鹅酱。

后来因为多米不想和Moritz挤一房，就暂时搬去萨沙家住了。我说你带牙刷毛巾内裤去就好啦，干嘛要带上我啊？还要把我放在房间里（实践证明，其实爷在哪都得长针眼）。

好了，现在是晚上了，他们跌跌撞撞进房间了，开始脱衣服了，啊，麦艾斯！

滚上床以后，被压住的多米突然把人推开，怯生生地来了句：“把萨沙转过去吧。”然后一只大手就把我给扭到墙壁那去了。

好家伙，哼哼哈嘿折腾了一晚上，没见过看GV只给听音频的。

Sexual Fantasy两则

白色长筒袜

萨沙从超市下班回来，经过阳台的时候发现有两只白色的长筒袜搭在衣架上，水还在滴滴答答地往下掉，在地上形成一圈小水摊。袜子被刷得很干净，足球场上的脏泥巴已全然消失，厚实的白色纤维在阳光下熠熠生辉，空气中散发着若有若无的皂粉的味道。

他知道今天天气好，多米和Dennis踢球去了，浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声停了，多米穿着短裤白T恤，趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地就出来了，“萨沙，你回来啦。”他的声音有点疲累，但是看他的眼睛还是闪亮亮的。

“今天一脚踩进了泥坑里，他妈的刷袜子刷了我半个钟。“多米挠着还有些潮乎乎的卷毛抱怨道。

想象到多米跪着笨拙地拿搓衣板刷袜子的模样，萨沙就觉得无比搞笑。

“要不是因为没钱，爷我买一打袜子回来天天不重样地换！”多米生气的样子真可爱。对，他还在因为修车而节衣缩食中。

但萨沙有些走神，他打量着自家男朋友，两条漂亮结实的小腿光溜溜地展露在短裤下，仿佛还能看到刚刚长筒袜勒出的红痕，膝盖也红红的，一副怪可怜的样子。

“咋啦，发啥呆呢？”多米走过来，有些疑惑。

又是这样，走两步他的短裤就从内侧开始疯狂往上缩，露出大腿内里白皙的肌肤。他套的T恤是顺萨沙的，又宽又长地拖到了大腿上，裤子一往上缩，就更看不见影子了。

萨沙天人交战了一秒钟（人非常强），还是把多米摁倒在沙发上狠狠地折磨了一顿。萨沙攻势太猛，也太突然，多米只能一边抓着沙发沿一边求饶。

幸好他们在沙发里也藏了备用套套。好习惯。

事后，精疲力尽的多米瘫在沙发上虚弱地问到底是什么trigger了他，萨沙突然有些不好意思起来。绿茵场上穿着白色长筒袜轻盈灵巧地带球过人的飞扬少年，到他这里怎么就变成了自带旖旎色气的sex fantasy了呢？

“你还有干净的白袜子吗？踢球用的？”萨沙小心翼翼地问。

“有啊，不过剩不多了，我还得勤着洗换呢。”

继续小心翼翼，“你要不拿一双出来？”

多米由始至终都有些莫名其妙，但还是腆着步子进房里去拿了双干净的白色长筒袜出来。

萨沙有些心疼，既体念多米已经累了，又莫名可怜他的袜子。

当多米听话穿上袜子的时候，心中警铃大作。刚才萨沙只是脱了他的裤子，衣服还皱巴巴地挂在身上，现在穿上长筒袜，反而更觉得身上空荡荡了。他扭捏地拉了拉衣服下摆，但显然无济于事。

萨沙顿时不知道是哪样更诱人：包裹在白色袜子里的紧致小腿、T恤下若隐若现的躯体，还是两者中间蜜色的肌肤，抑或是多米现在这种介于迷茫和害羞的情态。

也等不到回床上去了，沙发上太窄也不舒展，多米被哄着在地板上再次交出自己。长筒袜长，但也盖不住膝盖，前后动作久了就硌得疼，最后眼眶红红的，膝盖就更红了。

翌日，多米回家的时候，妈妈担心地问怎么又弄伤了膝盖，叫他好好注意自己身体；Moritz一脸坏笑问他是不是昨天搞清洁擦地去了，多米满脸通红只能小声地让他滚。

Dennis又约多米踢球，但是多米拒绝了，说要去图书馆学习，因为他实在不好意思说他们已经消耗光了所有的长筒袜。

一个星期过后，多米收到了一打崭新的白色长筒袜。

电动牙刷替换头

“操，我头去哪了？？”多米快把整个头都埋进去抽屉里了，翻倒出来的东西铺开了一地。

“你说啥？？”萨沙在厨房煮饭，乒乒乓乓地听不清楚。

“我的头！！！找不到了！！！”多米绝望地瘫在地上，泫然欲泣。

萨沙把火关了，解下围裙走出来，“什么东西找不到了呀？”

看见终于把男朋友给吆喝出来，多米一咕噜翻过身来，肚子贴着地板手托腮愁眉苦脸道：“我前儿新买的电动牙刷头啊！我现在的头都起毛毛了......”

萨沙知道多米爱干净，也完美主义，要是让他用起了毛毛的电动牙刷头，大概今晚就能疯掉。

“......好像在你车里吧，当时买回来东西不特别多嘛，你说分两趟转头又忘了。”萨沙想了一会说。

多米顿时弹起来，笑逐颜开地在萨沙脸上吧唧一口，一溜烟跑出去了，留下萨沙一个人在客厅偷笑。

他的车已经修好了——崭新的排挡杆闪闪发光，在换挡的时候丝滑顺畅，让多米在开车的时候觉得自己是开40迈的人里面最炫酷的一个，safe and cool.

在车里巡视一圈，终于知道为啥没把他的宝贝头从车里拿走了，原来是掉进车椅下的空隙里了，多米叹气，只能整个人缩下去取。

车座下狭小的空间挤压着他的膝盖，多米挣扎着伸手把椅子往后调，努力了几番以后终于把那包该死的头给拔出来了，气喘吁吁地靠在排挡杆上面透一下气，休息了两秒，然后脸红了。

他刺痛的膝盖、向后瘫倒的车椅和铮亮的排挡杆无一不在提醒着他那个晚上发生的事。虽然他们早已走得比在车里的时候远，但是回想起当晚的点滴，依然让他有些面红耳赤。

现在萨沙在他们的公寓里面煮饭——等着他回去吃，一切都仿佛在梦中，但这幸运的确发生在他身上了，多米想着想着忍不住咯咯笑出声来，摇摇晃晃站起来的时候撞到了头也止不住。

晚上刷牙的时候他如愿以偿地换上了新的牙刷头，有些硬得刷毛刺激得多米口腔里有些不适，翕动的电动牙刷搅得柔软的舌头更加敏感，但多米又不舍得把牙刷拿出来凑不够三分钟的刷牙时间，只能硬着头皮往口腔深处怼。

那熬人的牙刷终于停止了抖动，多米吐了牙膏沫子，看着浴室镜子中嘴角沾着些白沫的自己，忽然又想起今日早些时候在车里的那些遐想，脸又红了起来。

等萨沙进浴室漱口的时候，发现多米还是满脸通红地对着镜子发呆，嘴唇亮晶晶的，正想问他咋回事，竟被人往浴室台盆上推，湿乎乎地交换了一个薄荷味的吻以后，萨沙哗啦被扒了裤子。

“怎么——啊！”萨沙手掰着镜子边缘，留下一个暧昧的掌印。多米的口腔里又软又热乎，正在狠狠地把他往深处吞咽，灵巧的舌尖细细地舔舐着纹路。

萨沙感觉自己眼前都模糊了起来，只感到多米正伏在他的大腿上，棕色的脑袋卖力地起伏着，手指紧紧地攥着台盆边。

没过多久萨沙就缴械了——这谁顶得住啊！但他在心里默默记下了：这家台盆质量不错，下次可以换多米坐上去试试。

虽然多米对再刷一次牙感到有些不爽，但朵蜜又暗搓搓地开始怂恿他把牙膏换成草莓味的。

不行，你下巴会脱臼的。他警告自己。

全飞秒

“Section off！迷迷糊糊间，有人扶着他的胳膊把他牵下了手术台，然后走出了手术室。

做全秒飞当天就可以回家了，甚至不用戴上那种搞笑的眼罩，萨沙戴上墨镜就坐着Mischa车回家了。

外面阳光很灿烂，萨沙基本上只能半眯着眼睛，但他依然能从墨镜缝隙中看见Mischa一直在一边开车一边看他。“哥，放心啦，我没事。”萨沙忍不住安抚他有些焦虑的哥哥。

回到家，Mischa再三叮嘱今晚不要洗脸，不要流眼泪如何如何，送走了唠叨的哥哥，多米还没回来，他自己一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里，也不能看手机啥的。

麻醉开始慢慢退了，眼睛倒也不是疼，只是酸的厉害，仿佛做了过多的眼保健操第三节。眼睛撑不住了，虽然睡不着，但萨沙还是把眼睛闭了起来。

术前一个星期不能戴隐形眼镜，所以他又找回了那副非常old school的黑框眼镜戴上，多米为此嘲笑了他好久。

但到给他做注视练习的时候，多米一开始还能举着手指一丝不苟地上下移动，但渐渐盯着他的眼神就变了，到后面实在掌不住，捧着他的脸，“你真可爱。”多米说。

忽然间，萨沙对做近视手术平多出了几分期待，他想在没有那层透明薄膜或者镜片的阻挡下，用他的眼睛，清清楚楚地看着多米，他在阳光下熠熠生光的蓝眼睛，在昏暗的夜里旖旎的身体曲线，所有的所有。

当然，晚上的时候多米饶是不让萨沙脱下眼镜，说他戴着眼镜便更显小了，很他妈刺激。亲吻的时候，呼出的热气模糊了镜片，多米轻轻地笑了，腹部在颤动着。

“你感觉怎么样？”多米丢下钥匙就快步向他走来，打断了他的思索。

“没事，就是不能玩手机了。”

再三查看他真的一切正常以后，多米忍笑道，“好，我今晚约了Dennis打FIFA，你就在旁边听着吧。”

第二日是周末，他们去了海边。白天的时候日头太毒，直到傍晚才出去海滩。游人已经散去，只剩下他们俩在清凉的海风中慢慢走着，刚在沙上走出一串印子，薄薄的海浪又将它冲剩一个浅浅的坑。

等到夕阳彻底沉了下去，他们就躺在稍远的沙滩上，看着黛色的天空和阴翳似的海鸟掠过。

四周已经暗下来了，萨沙脱下了墨镜，视线反而变得清晰起来。粗粝的沙粒粘在多米的手腕上，他小腿上海水也还没干透，在昏暗中闪着奇妙的微光；远处浪花拍打在沙滩上的泡沫正在消退。

多米翻身过来，伏在他的耳边悄悄说：“周围一个人也没有呢。”然后他们相互蹭着，多米浑身颤抖着释放在他手里，靠在他的肩膀上轻轻地喘气。

夜幕降临，在寂静中萨沙听见海水缓慢地、不断地翻滚到岸上来，嘶嘶的液体和沙土的沙沙声，好像在说着悄悄话。

但他们沉默着，在凉爽的夜晚中和盖着一片海浪。多米好像睡着了，他的脉搏在萨沙的耳畔坚定地跳着，臂膀轻轻地放在他的胸口。

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜谢谢所有看我小破车的神仙们  
> 我爱大家，真的，你们不知道我看到有人夸我我有多高兴


End file.
